Burning Desire
by Red Giraffes
Summary: A mission gone astray, and a confession yet to be made... Just another day in the life of a teenage superhero.


Love is what you make it. Or is it really? Wally felt trapped, as if he had no choice. No, he knew he had no choice.

He would never be able to be gay. The world is getting better, but the last thing he needed was to be shot down in some overtly religious country while trying to save their asses.

He could never be transsexual. Not that he was, no, Kid Flash was perfectly content with being male. No desire to be female, what so ever. Still, if he wanted to, he couldn't. He wasn't even sure if his teammates were that open minded.

He really couldn't date a person in highschool. Not without copious amounts of lying. Hell, he didn't trust these people to tell him if he missed a quiz if he was absent, there was no way he could reveal his superhero identity to any of them. And he does not plan on staring a relationship on lies.

He had his eyes on someone, someone on the team. He would never admit to it, that would put the team in danger. Especially if they didn't agree.

Maybe he will go out and adopt cats. Become a crazy catman. Maybe he will go out and kiss every girl in a club, and receive a few earned punches by their boyfriends. Who knows where life would take him. All Wally knew is that he wanted to stop being a teenager.

Teen years, what a disgusting age. No one trusts you, or your opinion. Apparently, youth is just synonymous to stupidity. Even by those with negative IQs. Yet,you have to grin and bear , it's just the hormones coursing through the bodies of teens.

Womwas he kidding? Teenagers are an woeful group of people. Self absorbed, arrogant, he can't stand to be around them after a day of school.

Somehow... Heros were different. No doubt about it. Maybe they were all crazy. But if you twall the speedster at that very moment, the only way to save five innocents was to blow up yourself, Wally would be there in a heartbeat.

Was it a lack of appreciation for life? Who knows. Maybe it's another immaturity thing.

xxxxxxx

Somedays you can't win. Kid Flash knew that. Hopefully this will not be one of those days.

Things were not looking so good, as the team was trapped in a mission. No, they were caught by a trap on the world was on fire. Around them, the building collapsed. Too many people in the building, to many youth at risk.

" Miss Martian, Aqualad, get out!" Robin yelled through the telepathic link as he scurried across the flaming path.

Thy didn't argue, just found the quickest exit. For obvious reason, heat was bad for them. It was down to Robin, Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash. Artemis's lehard been grazed early, and was sluggishly bleeding. Obviously, she wouldn't be much help.

Kid Flash took it upon himself to scoop up a toddler he saw underneath a desk, and hand her to Artemis. Any excuse to get her out. He ran away without saying anything; there was no time.

"11 people inside" Superman said through the telepathic link. Wally kept track of that number as he ran upstairs, lungs getting heavy with smoke. He ran through a flaming door frame, into a room where he found three people, a mother and two daughter huddled in the corner furthest from the flame. Quickly, Wally ran to the window in the room, noticing the building wasn't that tall. He went up to the woman, as he tried to push through the lack of oxygen.

"Look, I'm going to have to lower you done, though there is going to be abit of a fall. It'tanks the best situation, but it's what we have to work with. Understand? When you land, I'm going to need to hand you your daughters. Got it?" Wally wheezed to the woman, who nodded frantically.

Wally grabbed the woman, and ran to the window. He lowered the woman outside of the window, until he was just holding on other hands, and dropped her. She was on the taller side, almost six foot, and the building from the window must only be like 12 feet, so it was only six foot drop.

He let her go, and miraculously she landed just fine. He ran back and scooped up the two children, quickly dropping them for the mother to catch bellow. It went without a hitch.

The building was starting to collapse, and Wally found himself trapped in the middle of burning debris.

" Is everyone out?" Wally asked, mentally.

" Headcount is right. Where are you? You need tegged out of there?" Robin said, Wally didn't respond.

Currently, he was on the floor. He was to dizzy to move anywhere, ore was beginning to lick at his heel, and Wally was pretty certain he was never getting out alive.

" Hey, Rob? Tell my uncle I loved him. And, everyone listen, although I never admitted it, I think I have fallen for-" Wally's vision blacked out as he felt his body lifting into the air.

XxxxX

Wally's eyes flew open, as he immediately felt a rush of joy for surviving the fire. He couldn't believe he nearly died from a simple mission. All he had to do was rescue the people. No fire filters, because some of the information inside of the building somewhere had important league information. Yest, he was to stupid to avoid inhaling the smoke. He could still feel his right foot on fire, reminding him of his idioticity. He looked around the hospital bay and notice Robin staring at him. Wally just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry?" Wally offered as an apology, smiling weakly to try to get out of trouble. Robins face hardened.

" Why didn't you ask for help?" He simply stated, staring at the injured red head in the bed.

" I thought I could handle it. Apparently I was wrong. But, hey, mistakes happen. Unless your the Bats, I guess. Then you don't make mistakes. It was someone else's." Wallytried weakly to joke, but Roins face did not change.

" Wally... Do you want to die?" The boy asked softly, is expression still a mask.

It was a good question, one Wally had never truly thought of before. But now was not the time to ponder such things.

"What? And leave a tail of broken heartsim my path? I can't afford todisappoint all the beautiful people out there!"

"Speaking of which, I believe you were in the middle of a confession before you blacked out... Who's the girl?"

"Why would you assume they are a girl? Statistically speaking, since it is someone of the team, there is a greater chance that my crush was a guy as opposed to a girl."

" But you don't like guys... Do you?"

"I'm not giving you anymore hints. You're the detective, figure it out yourself." Wally said with a shrug, trying to ignore whuncomfortable his foot was. He wasn't ready to face the damage yet. Robin glared at him with a slight frown.

" Well, I was suppose to get Flash when you woke up. Obviously, you've been awake for a bit of time, so I should probably go get him. I'll be back, and I can guarantee that I will figure out this puzzle of yours."

Wally just smirked. Sometimes, it was way to easy to mess with the youngest member on the team

**(Another one shot, needs a bit of a facelift but I thought I would post it anyways. I'm trying to write at least three a week. I am not sure if this was one of my better works, and I am not sure how in character myportrayals were of if my fighting sequence made sense, but I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, no specific pairing. Just picture Wally crushing on whoever you want him too**. ;)


End file.
